1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playground toy and, more particularly, to a playground ball toy with a ring handle attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical playground toys, for example, playground balls, are occasionally difficult to pick up and/or handle for small children and/or relatively immobile persons or handicapped individuals, such as those persons confined to a wheelchair. The relatively large size of the ball prevents a child from easily picking up and/or playing with the ball. Additionally, the relative size of the ball prevents a handicapped individual from easily picking up the ball while confined in a wheelchair. These persons are thus prevented from the joy of playing with these playground toys.
Moreover, when dropped, a typical playground ball may quickly roll away from the individual playing with it. Toys which roll away are burdensome to a person in a wheelchair, for example, or to an infant or small child who may not be completely mobile.
What is needed is a playground toy which is an improvement over the foregoing.